


All over again

by Mothmania



Category: House MD, House Medical Department
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmania/pseuds/Mothmania
Summary: House finally convinced Wilson to tell Cuddy about their new relationship. Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem to believe them at first.
Relationships: Gregory House/ James Wilson, Hilson - Relationship, House x Wilson, house/wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	All over again

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok this is a rip off the scene where House declares his and Cuddy’s relationship to Wilson except now it’s Wilson and House. So uh...yeah)
> 
> Ps I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND I DONT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF THIS.

“You told your whole team?” Shouted Wilson, swinging open House’s office door.  
“You agreed to wait!” 

His voice did that little tremble thing on the word “you” when he raised his voice. That was one of the little quirks House had recently decided he rather liked. The oncologist wasn’t used to raising his voice in anger or really at all so he always sounded sort of unprepared. A little “out of the zone”. 

Wilson’s hair was slightly messier on the top than usual implying he’d most likely either brushed it back in anger or while flirting. The latter of the two seemed unlikely considering House had spilled the beans about his and Wilson’s relationship to his employees. 

House grinned and sat up from his desk.  
“Well I got bored. But hey now you don’t need to be stressed about who knows! ‘Cause now everyone does.”

Wilson groaned and slid his hands down his face.  
“House that was...” Wilson breathed his voice slowing,  
“a huge invasion of privacy...I’m not ready to-“

“Ready to what? Give up slamming nurses?” House interjected, “because I’m always down for a threesome buddy. Besides they were going to find out eventually.”

There was no anger in his tone. It was just House being House. 

“But not the night after! Now everybody in the whole hospital knows!” He complained.

“Ah.” Said House walking towards his companion, “not everybody. To my knowledge nobody’s told Cuddy yet-“

“Ohhh no.” Wilson began, “we are not telling her. “

“Why not? We told you when we were together.” House argued. 

“Why not-“ Wilson scoffed, “because that’s cruel! Wh-what you expect me to walk in there and say “hey Cuddy I know you’re still a bit bummed but not to worry I stole your ex-boyfriend!”

“Perfect! I’d also mention that you’re way better in bed than she is, but it’ll do.”  
House pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway. “Oh and you’ll also have to top grabbing my balls from last time so good luck.”

“House wait!” Called Wilson catching up with him. “We can’t tell Cuddy.”

“Why not? I’ve told everyone else.” House reminded.

“House! Listen to me.” Wilson pleaded, catching up with him, “you can’t just-“

“Either we tell her now or one of the nurses tell her later. If we tell her now that’ll avoid her coming into your office later to harass you.” House reasoned.

Wilson paused, thinking it over:

“I don’t...” He sighed. “Fine...you tell her then.”

“I can’t. If I tell her, she’ll think I’m lying. She’ll believe you.” Answered House closing in on Cuddy’s office.

“What? I can’t tell her! She’s...she’s a friend House. Unlike you I’ve got more than one of those. I’m not going to-” tried Wilson.

“Fine then.” Interrupted House, “I’ll speak first.”

House pushed the office door open.

“Cuddy! Wilson has something to tell you.” He declared.

House gestured to Wilson. The other man’s mouth was open slightly in an angry surprise. 

“Both of you, out of my office. I’m busy.” Cuddy said, not looking up from her desk.

“No really it’s important.” Said House. “Wilson would you?”

Wilson looked at him and sighed. He turned to Cuddy.

“Um...Hi.” He started, trying to maintain his demeanor, “So....House and I...have been...” he paused again looking to the other for support. Unfortunately all he got was an annoying eyebrow raise.  
“We’ve been seeing each other-“

“Sexually.” Interrupted House. Wilson returned another “what the fuck is wrong with you” stare.  
“And emotionally.” House added.

“So!” Wilson said loudly, attempting to change the mood. “We-need-to-schedule an appointment with head office to discuss our relationship.” “ His voice trembled slightly on the word “relationship”.

Cuddy started at him then back at House. She looked like she was trying to discern how this obvious ploy would benefit the man in any way. More importantly, how he’d roped Wilson into all of it.

An annoyed smile crossed her lips.

“Sure. I’ll get right on that.” She jeered, turning back to her paperwork.  
“Are you trying to make me jealous again? With Wilson of all people? What are your hookers busy today?”

“No...he’s free.” Answered House turning to his partner.

“Ok that’s enough.” Chastised Wilson, his face reddening slightly, “Just...Cuddy could you please set up the appointment?”

Cuddy lowered her eyes in annoyance. She turned to Wilson.

“How much is he paying you to do this?” She asked. 

“Paying him? When’s the last time I’ve ever payed Wilson back?” Answered House. “He’s doing this because we’re in love.” 

He said the word “love” like only House could. Almost no emotion. Just as matter o’ factly as he’d say “it’s not lupus”.

Cuddy stared at them, but said nothing.

Wilson sighed. He grabbed House’s jacket, pulling them close and kissed him on the lips. It was quick. Not his usual passion...more like a “let’s get this over with” kiss. He let go immediately after and turned to Cuddy leaving House wide eyed and delighted. 

“There.” said Wilson, brushing his shirt with his hands. “Can I go now?”

“Not until she sets up our appointment.” Said House. He had to force down the smile that had crossed his lips. Usually he didn’t have trouble holding back a smile. But right now? He was giddy for god sakes. Giddy from Wilson’s soft lips on his. It was a nice feeling to keep to himself.  
“Cuddy?”

Cuddy frowned.  
“Did he kidnap your parents or something?” She asked looking at the shorter man. 

House looked at Wilson expectantly. Wilson sighed.

He reached forward, putting a hand behind House’s waist and dipped him back. He pressed his lips against his in the process. House dropped his cane in surprise which left him clinging eagerly to Wilson’s shoulder for support with his other hand. There it was. Passion. The only greedy thing Wilson had about him. He was a giver by nature but when he wanted something...god did he get it. That want he had for another person and that desire to let them know it was all another reason House was kissing back in the first place. 

After what was surely only a few seconds, Wilson leaned back and set House upright. He turned to Cuddy with a wavering glare while his face began to slowly redden. 

He quickly bent down for House’s cane and handed to him. He looked at Cuddy and nodded awkwardly before heading towards the door. Just before it closed he turned around again. 

“I’m free at 4:30 so if you could... schedule around then...” He said slowly looking back at Cuddy’s wide eyed stare, “that’d be great so uh...sorry...”  
He paused again.  
“Bye.”

With that, he walked out. House watched him fondly as he left, turning back to Cuddy with all the composer of a prom night fourteen year old.

“Four thirty’s good for me too.” He said simply before leaving as well.

House caught up with Wilson within only a few seconds.

“See? Don’t you feel better?” Asked House with a smile.

“Frankly I don’t know what to feel House...” he answered simply, avoiding eye contact, not out of anger, but from fear of melting all over again.

House grinned, flustered was a good look on Wilson. 

“I don’t know why you seem so against romantic gestures. You’re pretty good at them.” Said House, “I mean you already proposed to me...”

“Wha-“ Wilson paused, “oh my god I did...”

He laughed softly, turning to House again. His face once agin lit up with a brightness House couldn’t really describe. It was...lovely.

House took Wilson’s hand in his. With only a moment of hesitation, Wilson squeezed back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it suddenly before meeting House’s eyes again.

“I....” said Wilson softly. “I love you.”

House grinned once again failing to hold back his smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
